Printed electronics based on memory cells are used in a wide variety of applications, including as labels, tags and sensors. The memory cells are capacitor-like structures, each structure including a layer of a memory material sandwiched between a pair of electrode layers. The memory cells may be accessed via conductive traces linking the electrodes to an electronic driver and detection circuitry which may be located on the periphery of the memory cells or in a separate module, e.g., a read/write unit. Depending upon the application, the printed electronic device may contain a few or up to several million memory cells. In order to protect the memory cells from external forces which can damage the cells, surfaces of the printed electronic device may be coated with a protective material. Regardless of the particular configuration of the printed electronic device, the yield of the device is generally maximized in order for the device to operate as intended (e.g., to allow for accurate and efficient reading of, and writing to, the individual memory cells). Unfortunately, factors in the fabrication process, including the formation of protective coatings, can contribute to reduced yield of the devices.